Of Endings and Beginnings
by donnethan
Summary: After winning his war at a horrible cost, Harry discovers the meaning of the Deathly Hallows and is thrust headlong into a new conflict because he accepted a deal with Death. Now he gets to help a couple idiot brothers stop the apocalypse apparently. vaguely compliant with HP canon ,few changes to the SPN canon to suit needs. will be Harry/Dean in the far future. this is book #1
1. Prologue: Of endings and Beginnings

Hello All.

Welcome to my first Crossover. I'd like to start by saying my disclaimer of I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SUPERNATURAL to my great sorrow. having said that, this is going to be a rather long fic, it's not very compliant with Harry Potter canon because I needed him to want to come to the Supernatural-verse, so i changed things around. a few things are going to change withing the SPN cannon but hopefully not too many. This story will be a series of books, i'm going to try to make each book an ark from the show. Eventually it will be slash. Harry/Dean to be specific. This is your warning. right now. first book first page. if you don't like that, do us both a favor and either don't read it or keep it to yourself. neither myself or the others who do enjoy it want to deal with you if you don't. to everyone else, that relationship is going to take a while to develop. trust issues on both sides, dean has to get over harrys magical-ness and what not. but itll be slowish building. the other big change that will probably annoy some of the HP readers is, that harry won't be using a wand and will probably be a bit more powerful. my reasoning for this is, new world, so magic won't be quite the same. and as for the power, everyone in the spn-verse with natural magic (angels, demons, god, amara, nephilim, and cambrion) all tend to be stupid strong with it. and if he was supposed to be "voldemorts equel" then hes stronger than is normal in his world anyway. so bring that over to spn-land and well, not archangel strong, but maybe king-of-hell Crowley strong. so up there, but he's kinda ditsy anyway so it wont be as helpful as it seems lol.

well. with that out of the way. here's the thing. and im sorry for how depressing it is, but like i said, he needs some motivation. do please review and such. not sure how they work on the app, but ill figure them out.

 **Prologue: Of Ends and Beginnings**

'It's over… It's finally over' Harry thought as he began to lower the Elder Wand. Voldemorts body falling in what seemed to be slow motion as he struggled to regain his breath. 'But at what cost?'

Tired, bottle green eyes take in his surroundings. He sees Minerva and Kingsly finishing off their respective duels amidst what's left of the Great Hall. Death Eaters dropping their wands, surrendering, with the death of their vile master. What's left of The Order and the Aurors rounding them up. He looks to the hole blasted in the wall, the former entrance to the Staff Room. The dead are being taken there. Harry knows what awaits him there though. His friends. Fred and George, Tonks, Remus… He saw them all die. He remembers an Acromantula getting the better of Ron. 'Poetic really given his dislike of spiders' he thinks with a grimace. He knows Voldemort himself slaughtered both Hermione and Draco Malfoy (the git) for working together to kill his most loyal lieutenant. 'Funny that Bellatrix would get hers from a "Filthy Mudblood" and a Pureblood putting aside their differences' Harry thinks with a watery, pained chuckle. Hogwarts may not have fallen today, but she did break. Evil may not have triumphed, but the price was high. Before Harry came back to reality form that whatever-it-was limbo world, everyone he loved was slaughtered. The Golden Trio was no more, ninety percent of the Weaselys are dead, Molly and Percy (of all people) the last in a great line of good people. All war heroes now. But they're still dead. A high price indeed.

Harry completes his survey of the wreckage of battle and his eyes stray back to Minerva. Her breathing hard and her tartan hat askew. Harry meets her eyes and provides a grim smile. She returns it for a moment, until her eyes go wide with horror and focus behind and to the left of him. Harry slowly turns to see one last Death Eater still has his wand. Pointed at him. He gazes into the cold stormy eyes of Lucius Malfoy and knows, that with his son, wife and master all dead the man doesn't have much to live for anymore. Harry knows Lucius is blaming him for it too. He holds his hands up to calm the man, but he knows. He can already see the words forming. "Bugger" He says bitterly as he sees the green light leave the wand 'must it really be the same color as my eyes? I suppose it's fate then' He thinks as he makes to dodge. Too late though. The last thing he hears before the black takes him is Minervas scream "HARRY".


	2. Chapter 1: The Offer

Welcome back all.

Lookie, another chapter already lol.

this is the legit start of the thing. i tried to keep both parties in character but i think a little of me bled through anyway.

enjoy chapter one and please let me know what you think of the story, my style, or even just how the whether was today.

 **Chapter 1: The Offer**

His head was swimming as the muted, foggy feeling started to pass. 'Well, this is a familiar feeling' He thought. 'Ok Harry, you've been unconscious before. This isn't new, so take stock of the bloody situation yeah?' as the fuzziness lifted his senses started to return to him. The first thing he notices is that it's quiet. Far too quiet considering he just got out of a bloody war zone. Alongside the stark silence was the lack of well, anything else really. No smells at all, no odd flavors to the air as he breathed. Was he even breathing? Shouldn't that be making a sound at least? No, he was defiantly breathing it didn't seem like he was, but he's not currently suffocating either so he's sure he must be. 'moving on' He thinks, there's not really a temperature to speak of either. The air kind of just… is. It's dark, but that's probably because he hasn't opened his eyes yet. Still trying to access with his other senses. 'Well, let's try using the "Magic Sense" that Dumbledore was always harping on about' He says to himself with a groan.

Slowly spreading his magic from his core, he begins to feel around his surroundings. 'Well. That's obviously not right. I know I'm not the best at this, but I should at least be able to feel the bloody planet.' He thinks, knowing something isn't right about this entire ordeal.

"You can only sense the planet if you're actually ON the planet" says a somewhat raspy voice off to the right of him.

Emerald eyes fly open at the voice, not in panic, of course not. But not expecting someone else to be there after the whole sensing nothing bit. So, with his eyes finally open he observes his surroundings. 'well, it certainly doesn't LOOK too earthy. It's really just a circular clearing amidst a solid wall of backlit grey fog…' and does he believe it? Of course he does. The world hates Harry Potter after all. Leave it to him to find some way to end up off planet after having just "won" a war. He looks at the man that spoke to him. At least he thinks it's a man, but he is apparently not on Earth anymore so it might very well not be. The man, IF that is what he is, is sitting at a table for two with what looks like muggle fast food adorning it. Junk cardboard cups, foam go boxes, brown bags, the works. The "man" seems to be taller than harry himself if not much, but he's sitting so it's hard to get a read on these things. He's wearing a suit that seems one or two sizes too big on him, or maybe that's just because he appears a bit.. drawn. Like death warmed over perhaps. His face expressionless, dark brown eyes seem to be observing but not particularly caring. Not seeing harry as a threat at all. Odd that, considering at some point or another Everyone saw Harry as a threat. 'well, this should be fun' Harry thinks resignedly 'let's get it overwith'

To the mystery man he says "Go on then, let's hear it. If I'm not on Earth anymore, care to tell me where I am exactly? And also I suppose who you are would help for that matter"

The pale man arches a single brow in a way that should not have been nearly as threatening as it was and says " You know Master Potter, I've been waiting to talk to you for rather a decently long time and after having missed my first opportunity, I could do with a little less cheek" He replies in a no nonsense tone that is obviously used to being listened to.

"Look Sir, I'm tired, as far as I know, I just won a war. Not that I'd actually really call it a victory, I don't know where I am, why I'm here, or how to get back. I've just dealt with the bloke what's been trying to kill me all my life and I'm not exactly out to get another at this proper moment so, I mean no disrespect Mr. Whoever you are, but I'd appreciate some form of explanation or at the very least, if you're going to kill me, or try to, that you get bloody on with it if you don't mind, because this whole situation is just a bit stressful." Harry knows he probably shouldn't be ranting at this mystery figure but he wasn't lying when he said it's stressful to wake up somewhere apparently not your planet. He'd like to see you handle it so well, thank you very much. And really. "Master Potter"? who even uses that anymore. Outside of house elves anyway.

"Tell me Master Potter, what is the last thing you remember from your life" asks tall, pale, and lanky.

'from my life? What's that supposed to mean exactly?..' looking back on it, harry remembered Voldemort falling down, dead as a doornail, well, _Avada Kedavra_ tends to do that to a bloke. He remembers looking around and seeing all the wreckage and the dead. He remembers the war finally being over. But there was something, wasn't there. Something that happened afterward. He remembers Minervas expression of horror. Yeah, something definitely happened. She wouldn't look like that for just any… Oh. Right. Lucius. Bloody. Malfoy. Happened. 'the green light…' He recalls. Looking at the stranger he says to himself "Oh bugger all, that pointy nosed blonde bastard killed me again didn't he?"

"Indeed, Master Potter. Lucius Malfoy killed you. For the second time today I might add. I'm afraid I was indisposed the first time you visited the inbetween, but I was able to intercept you this time." Said the stranger, seeming a bit miffed at having missed that first opportunity.

"Brilliant" says Harry. "Well, You're certainly not Dumbledore, so what's different about this time around? I'm guessing I don't get the option to go back?"

"Very good Master Potter. Asking the right questions will make this conversation much less tedious. In answer to your rather sparse questions, to begin with, I am certainly not your headmaster. In fact, the being you chatted with in your brief visit to this worlds Purgatory, was not Albus Dumbledore either. Rather a Reaper. A being whose job it is to ferry souls on to their final rest. Or unrest depending on the destination. I however, am Death. It is not my name, but it is how most mortals know me. To answer the last of your questions so far, because I'm sure you will have more, you will be able to go back Master Potter. If that is what you so choose. That is why I'm here. Why I brought you here to limbo. We need to talk Master Potter. And we need to do so in privet, ignorant of time and interruptions." The man, DEATH apparently, said his words ending in what seemed to Harry to be kind of an ominous note.

"Death… Riiiight. Well, not the strangest thing to happen to a bloke I guess. Ever have a house elf steal your mail? No, I don't suppose you would've being Death and all." Harry said, feeling a headache forming between his eyes. "Ok, so Death wants to talk to me. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Hallows would it? What with the whole "Master Potter" bit and the Hallows whole "Master of Death" schtick. And hey, if you don't mind, having a conversation and calling someone Death is a bit on the odd side even for me. You said you had a name. May I use it?"

Death looked at him and raised his brow again, if Harry had to guess, he'd say it was a mild case of being impressed. "Very well Master Potter. You will be the first mortal, ever, I believe to use my name. most don't bother asking, terribly rude creatures that you are. My name is Azrael Master Potter." He said "And you are correct. The Hallows do make one "Master of Death". It's a binding spell I placed on them myself a millennia ago. I was certainly hoping they would be brought together sooner but one can't expect bacteria to be proficient."

'Well that's more than a little confusing' Harry thought 'Why would anyone willingly bind themselves' gazing at Death and still trying to wrap his head around everything, Harry decides he might as well continue the conversation. Not like he's going anywhere or anything. So Harry walks cautiously up to the table, straight from a diner it seems and looks at Death curiously. "Sit" Death says "Eat. Ask what you need to"

So Harry pulls up the spare chair and grabs a box of chips and asks "Okay… Azrael, if the Hallows are supposed to bind you, why let them be brought together? You want yourself to be bound?" It really was bothering him. "Also," Harry added as an afterthought "Just call me Harry. The whole "Master" thing got old with the house elves."

"Very well, Harry then." Death says "Obviously, I don't WANT to be bound. The Hallows are a form of… Protection if you will, against it. Better be bound to one person on my terms than to suffer the paltry attempts of any bacterium that can string a spell together. While there are a few spells that can get around it, your presence prevents most of the rabble from succeeding."

Harry leans back, savoring the chips that are just the right degree of salty, while he contemplates this information. "Okay well" harry says "from the magical theory I know, things come with a price right? You may have made that binding so you would be more free, but the one you're bound to has certain responsibilities and well, perks I guess right? Sooo… If I'm helping you not… be bound I guess. What is your part of the binding? What do you have to give up for it to work?" He asks feeling like he's on the right path for this q&a.

"That is the Question isn't it?" Death says with a bit of smirk. Turns out a smirk isn't the best of expressions on the embodiment of Death. "Well Harry, first and foremost as you may have noticed, you will technically be unable to die. So long as there is an incarnation of Death, when you die you will have the option to return, or move on. That is the most major of the shall we say gifts, you have received. Further, you will be able to see my Reapers and compel them to a point. You cannot prevent them doing their job or give them new targets, if you will. But you can deem them wait or summon me personally. When you are near one of my clientele, that is to say, ghosts and spirits, anything that was once a soul, you will be able to sense them to some degree. Not as well as a Reaper and certainly not as well as I. but it should come in handy. I believe that should you work hard enough at it, you may be able to dismiss a wayward sprit to their final rest yourself. Though it's unlikely to happen any time soon. Finally to others that are powerful enough, you would feel like one of my Reapers. You are after all, marked by Death. There may be others but I am as of yet unaware." Azrael finished with another wicked smirk.

'Marked by Death' Harry thought 'Yeah, not ominous at all, that'

"Well, go on then. Those are the pros. Generally there are cons with this sort of thing too. What are they then?" He resignedly asks the force of nature currently eating the falafel.

"Only two to speak of Harry" Death replies seriously. "In the event that someone should successfully summon me. You will be summoned too. As The holder of my bindings you must be present to allow it. There are few times this will happen, but when it does, it MUST happen. For instance. Should the apocalypse be set in motion, as a horseman, I must unfortunately play my part." Harry could almost taste the annoyance coming off of him in regards to that particular job.

"Well that doesn't sound like it's going to be pleasant but I guess I'll have to bloody deal with it. What about the second one?" Harry asks.

"Don't worry Harry. This one is much less invasive I assure you. I will always know where you are. I will also always know when you are in danger of dying. I do after all have a vested interest in your longevity." Death says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh… Yeah alright. I guess that makes sense." Says Harry. Then he gathers his Gryffindor courage and asks the question he knows he's going to like the answer to the least. There's no way it could be good in a situation like this. "Ok… So, What now Azrael? You didn't actually NEED to tell me any of that so… Why did you want to "Talk"?" Harry asks dreading the answer.

"Well Master Potter" Death says with a gleam in his eye "I would like to make you a deal"


	3. Chapter 2: A Deal with Death

Here we are again everybody for Chapter 2. the next chapter will finish up Harrys time in limbo with death and see him flung into action. but this one covers Deaths scheme and some shocking news.

as a brief note, thank you to the 2 people who have already chosen to favorite as of my posting this. ill take that as positive reinforcement. on another note, the title of this story will probably end up being temporary so it will likely change. but not for at least the next couple chapters. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, critiques and so forth. or even ideas. i might work some of them in. but for now, please enjoy the next installment. Thank You

 **Chapter 2: A Deal with Death**

'A deal with Death huh' Harry thought with a sigh. 'There's obviously no way that could possibly go wonky. Why does the weird shite always happen to me'

"Listen mate, I don't see what you could possibly want from me. The only things I've got going for me right now are a war I just barely won and a disgustingly corrupt wizarding world to go back to. That's not much. Even I see that much" Harry told Death somewhat despairingly. He was hoping he could somehow get his friends back. His family. But what could he trade a thing like Death for it?

"Harry, that is exactly why I'm offering you a deal. I need your help. Well, I don't. but there are those that do." Death said. "You've just come out of a war, yes, and that makes you a soldier. That is exactly what is needed. You're magically powerful and.. decent, in combat. You see, there is another war on the horizon. One with stakes much higher than the one you just won. I would have you join the fight. I made mention of the Apocalypse earlier. It is on track to happen soon. It is not it's time yet. I want you Harry Potter, to help put a stop to it."

Harry couldn't do more than gape for a moment at the being across from him. The Apocalypse. As in the end of the world. Happening soon. Bloody of course it is. Why wouldn't it be. The universe must think him a piece of bacon. Always out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Wait. Hang on, you want ME to stop the APOCALYPSE?! I just barely scraped the win against old snake face and you want me to stop the end of the world? How? When? Where?" Harry demanded starting to panic. Then the green and silver of his Slytherin side came to the front and remembered that Death said it was a Deal. "Normally I wouldn't ask but seeing as how I just got out of a war I feel like I'm just a bit entitled to ask, what's in it for me? Will you bring my friends back?"

The fourth horseman waited until the wizard was fished with his tirade before answering his questions. "No Harry, I don't expect YOU to stop the Apocalypse. You will have help. Or more accurately, you will be helping. This is not YOUR fight, but the ones that are in the thick of it will need all the help they can get. As for my ability to bring your friends back, no. As a general rule I don't bring people back. If however you successfully avert the coming crisis I suppose I will bring back ONE of them. But that's a very big if Harry." Does Death have a tone other than professionalism?

"Alright, so I do this and I get to see one of my friends again? Is that the gist?" Harry asks somewhat petulantly.

"What do you want most in the world" Azrael asks, earthen brown eyes staring directly into deep green. "be honest with yourself, because I can already see it. And I can promise you, you will find it where I'll be sending you." He said.

'a family.' was Harrys immediate mental reply. 'love maybe?' Unlikely, but he still wanted it. 'a world where the good guys always win.' well, that one's a pipe dream and he knows it. But it would be nice. 'family, love, good friends… the same things everyone wants really.' He looked up at Death "You're telling me I can find all that if I go and do this nonsense?"

"Aside from the foolish notion of 'the good guys always win' yes. I'm sure of it. It may take some time, but it will happen." Death replied evenly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Harry asks.

"I think you'll find that to be the incarnation of a primal force comes with a few perks of its own. Knowledge of possible future events being one of the better ones." Death snarked back.

"Well… if you can't trust Death, who can you trust." Harry says with yet another sigh. "Fine. Tell me where I need to go before you send me back and I'll take a portkey first thing in the bloody morning yeah?"

"Oh, it's not so simple as that I'm afraid, Harry." Death says with a scoff. "The Apocalypse won't be happening in your world. A similar one yes. But not the one you call home"

"Wait, now wait just a moment" Harry says, confused. "I thought you said my options were go back or move on. How am I supposed to get to another world?" 'what does that even mean "another world" like different planet, aliens kind of thing or a whole different plane type thing' He thought.

"Yes Harry, go back or move on. I never said where you have to go back to, you'll recall. And for a thing like me…" Death stood up and gave a broad wave of his arm. The dense wall of fog clearing to reveal what looked like hundreds of giant oblong windows showing what he could only assume to be, given the context, scenes from other worlds. "… bringing you to another time, in another world is shockingly simple."

Harry stood, slightly awestruck at the images surrounding him. 'planes of existence it is then.' He thought simply.

"The world I'll be sending you to, is this one." Death said with a flick of his hand causing the windows to cycle to one that showed to men, seeming to be in their early to mid-twenties and a woman who looked older, perhaps early forties maybe, it was hard to tell, she wore her age well. The trio were all together, grim faced in a shiny black muggle car. He didn't know what kind it was seeing as his most memorable experience with a vehicle was the Weasleys flying Ford Angela. And this certainly wasn't one of those. Its seemed sleeker. Sexy. Almost dangerous. Harry could appreciate it even if he didn't know a thing about it. Their surroundings were dark, probably early nightfall by the looks. Populated only by trees and the pavement. They looked on a mission and not a particularly pleasant one from what he could see of their faces. Hard to tell much at all really, the image frozen as it is. As they all are. "This world is very similar to yours" Death says to him while he takes in the view. "There are of course some exceptions. For example. Wands, as you know them, do not exist." He explains, pausing to let Harry ask the question he knows is coming.

"Wait, no wands?" Harry asks startled. "Surely you can't mean there's no magic. If that's the case I'd be useless." And still he is of course not starting to panic. Not at all.

"Come now Harry, we've gotten this far, don't be stupid now. I was beginning to enjoy our chat." He says ignoring Harrys scowl. "There is still magic. It's just not channeled the same. Wand's aren't required. This brings me to another point that is bound to upset you, so I ask that you try to restrain your questions until I finish." He aims a stern look at Harry who narrows his eyes a bit and nods for him to continue.

"In this world" Death says "There is no wizarding world." Harrys eyes go wide, shocked to the core by this news, but death continues. "Magic exists, but mostly in higher beings. Reapers, Angels, Demons, the list goes on. There are humans who have access to it. However most of them resort to selling their souls to Demons to gain the ability. There are a few who learn a form of witchcraft from them but it is a paltry imitation. And there are fewer still borne with the talent. None of them have a magical core of their own though. No pure human anyway. The children of one human and one higher being usually an Angel or a Demon have one though. Nephilim or Cambion they're called. These would be closer to what you would be once you re-master your abilities in this world. You will not need your wand to preform your spells, just to focus your will. Though, in your case you might need your incantations still as your magic IS from another world." He says looking thoughtful. "Most of the humans who practice magic in this place are not what you would call good Harry Potter. There are those who take it upon themselves to slay them and other such 'monsters' that threaten the life of the mundane humans. Hunters they are called."

Death gestures to the image of the world "These are three such people. Hunters. Samuel and Dean Winchester and Ellen Harvelle. They are three of the ones trying to stop the Apocalypse. Though they don't yet know it. It is my intention that you stick close the Winchester brothers as they are, obnoxiously in the epicenter of it." He finishes looking expectantly at Harry. "I'll just give you a moment to process that" He tells the clearly struggling Boy-Who-Lived, and returned to his assorted take out.


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Great Adventure

Well hello again everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3 and the last of the meeting with ol' jack. from here on in the chapters will come slower as I won't just be making them up off the top of my head. rather i will be spamming episodes and trying to find the best ways to mesh harry into them. i won't be doing EVERY episode, but if any of my followers have a specific one they would like to see feel free to request it and i will most certainly consider it. chapters will probably come at a pace of about once or twice a week because scripting is new to me lol. Thank you once again to all the people who have followed and Favorited this mess. in two days 14 at last count? that's majestic. and remember to leave me a review. i cant get better if i don't know how I'm doing. remember, this is the first one I've done and all. all that nonsense being said, please enjoy Chapter 3. let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 3: The Next "Great" Adventure**

Harry sat down. Not even in a chair, just there on the floor. His brain was just a bit too overloaded to deal with making his way back to sensible furniture right now. 'Demons are real? ANGELS are real?! Demons, yeah okay. Seen enough evil for that to be believable… but great feathery winged blokes in flowy white robes? Listen mate, magic is one thing, but this is Insane. But, then again here I am having tea with the bloody Angel of Death so why not… No wizards? Very few magical people, er, humans in general? Well given the way we've handled it from what I've seen, maybe that's for the best. There were some good ones like the Weaselys, but overall, they were bloody insufferable. Hunters…' Harry thought trying to reason all this out. 'Are they like Aurors? They track down the "supernatural threats to mundane mortals". Seems similar. A bit more kill-y I guess, but still. Hang on a second…' Harry looks at Death cautiously. "Azrael, if these guys try to kill anything that might be threatening to other muggles, including their magic users, are they going to try to kill me?" He asks already pretty much knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Yes Harry, I don't doubt that they will. They have a penchant for shooting first" Death says pinching the bridge of his nose. "You really needn't worry about that however. You have a knack for getting out of situations where things want to kill you. Even if you do fail to do so, you would do well to remember that you can't actually die. Not that the attempt wouldn't hurt" He says with a grin. Turns out that a grin is even more of an unpleasant expression on Death than the smirk.

"So, let me get this straight." Harry comments anxiously. "I'm to go stop the Apocalypse, fight against Demons, evil witches who work for the Demons and who knows what else, all the while working with these two guys" He waves at the men in the cars. "who ALSO will probably want to bloody kill me. That sound about right to you?"

Death considered the presented hysteria for a moment before saying "You've forgotten the Angels."

"… What?" Harry asks confused. "The Angels are the good guys right? Right?" He pressed when he caught Deaths amused look. "Oh, I'm sure they like to think themselves as such" Death said. "They work primarily under one directive. Follow the Will of Heaven. Sometimes the Will of Heaven is peace on Earth, sometimes it's Sodom and Gomorrah. It's a very mercurial place, Heaven."

"So, add them to the list of fun filled adventure." Harry couldn't quite help the sarcasm that came out. "So Angels, Demons, and Wicked Witches. Oh My. What else do these Hunters… hunt I guess?"

"All manner of foul beastie." Death grimaced. "Discard your knowledge of what is or is not real in the wizarding world you're used to. There are no unicorns there. Dragons while extinct, existed. They weren't the ones you're used to however. All manner of things that your muggles believed to be nightmares exist there. A land where deities walk the earth and boogy-men roam free. Vampires of course, not nearly so friendly as the ones you've met. The ones I believe you will have the most trouble with Harry, are the werewolves. They are not the good man you became friends with. They are predators. They kill and eat what you would call innocent people. There are exceptions like any other curse. But those are so few and far between they're hardly worth the effort of mentioning." Death explained. "I don't doubt that as you travel with these boys, that you will become a seasoned hunter yourself. But I do encourage you to remember that this is a war and that you will not be able to be as… passive as you have been in your last campaign. You must fight to kill. Or be killed." He finished, a steely glint in his hard, brown eyes.

"Brilliant. That's easier said than done isn't it though?" Harry asked solemnly. "How am I supposed to do that? Most of the offensive spells I know came from fighting Death Eaters. They're dark magic. I've seen how dark magic corrupts a person and I don't think a disarming charm will do much against a vampire or a… werewolf."

"Ah. You do remember this is another world, don't you?" Death asked as if it were blatantly obvious. "Magic, does not follow the same rules in that place. Your magic, regardless of what spell you use, is neither dark nor light. A demons Infernis, their magic is dark at all times. As is that of the witches that gain theirs from their wretched deals. An Angels magic, their Grace, is light at all times. Your power and I suppose that of the few other natural born witches is neutral. It just is. The darkest magic you've seen, or the lightest would have no other affect than to use your power." Death explained as if to a child. Which compared to actual Death, Harry supposed he is.

"You're saying that if I used the killing curse for example, it wouldn't crack my soul?" Harry asked for clarification

"Oh? Is that what it did in your world?" Death asked, his smirk returning.

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry asked beginning to become confused. "We were always told that the unforgiveables left a mark on your soul. Is that not right?"

"A mark perhaps. But not a crack." Death countered. "It's the intense emotion required that allows them to mark your soul. To darken it. The same could be said of your Patronus Charm. It too requires a very strong emotion to fuel it and so leaves its own mark. Albeit a lighter one. It's the act of cold blooded murder that curse is most used for, that can crack the soul. One of the few things that can really. This isn't the only thing that curse can do though. It can be used to put a dying animal out of its misery. As a painless means of slaughter for food production. You merely need to want your target to die with no reservations. Acting in self-defense or to defend another will not have the same affect. Though I will advise you that that particular spell will do no good against an Angel or a Demon. It works by ripping the soul from a mortal so violently that the vessel does not survive. You'll find that they don't have souls to take. Or, in the case of Demons, they are just souls themselves so it would be something along the lines of an exorcism I suspect. Neither would die. Banished perhaps, but they would be back."

"Oooooookay, so, get in a fight and use any spell I can think of to win yeah? Kind of wished I'd paid more attention in school now." Harry says with just a touch of grouch.

Death raised his brow again and looked off to the side as if listening to someone talk. He nods as his eyebrow climbs just a bit higher before turning back to Harry. "I may be able to help you there Harry. It's not something I would usually do so you had better appreciate it. Your old headmaster Albus Dumbledore has offered, if you wish, to share his many years of magical learning. The good and the bad. If you accept, you must bear in mind that you will have the knowledge but none of the experience with the spells. You will most likely find yourself unable to cast them without due practice. Something I recommend you do anyway. He has asked me to pass along the message that 'If his knowledge can help you in a way that he couldn't. If it can be a light of safety in the darkness of this new world' he bids you take it with his blessing. I would urge you to do so as well as I'd rather not see you for some time after we part ways here." Death remarks an obvious warning in his voice.

Harry had to take a second to process what he was just told. Death was apparently able to just give him all the magical knowledge of the greatest wizard of Harrys time and both the wizard in question and Death himself thought it a grand idea. Personally, Harry thought his head would explode with that much information, but he would be stupid not to accept. He would need all the help he could get.

"Alright" Harry replies apprehensively. "Go on then. I accept. What do I need to do?"

"Stand very still and close your eyes" Death replied, standing up and walking nearer.

Harry closes his eyes and stands as still as he possibly can, holding his breath in anticipation. He feels a sharp, lingering poke in his forehead and hears Death return to his seat. He's confused for a moment wondering if anything happened. Then the pressure starts. A dull throbbing escalating behind his eyes, intensifying until it really does feel like his head is going to explode. Then suddenly it's gone leaving behind a blinding headache, but hey, your head wouldn't feel so great either if it had the entire Hogwarts library jammed into it in one setting. Harry decides to test his newfound knowledge and think of a spell knew he didn't know but Dumbledore did. The fire spell he used against the Inferi in Riddles cave of horrors for instance. Thinking about it for a moment Harry realizes he DOES know the spell now. The Firestorm Charm. _Partis Temporus Ignis._ Well. Isn't that nifty. Mind boggling to think about really. He looks up at Death, squinting through his watery eyes. "That's it then? Over a century of magical scholarship imparted with just a poke to the head?"

"That's it" Death says simply. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Is there anything I need to take? The hallows? All my things in Gringotts? I don't have much left, but what there is might help at least a little."

"I will be keeping the Hallows with me Master Potter. I've allowed them to be found once, I'd rather it not happen for quite some time." Death said simply. "As for your accounts, I believe you have a few more than you know about. It's not a grand fortune, but I do suppose it will keep your party from running entirely off of credit card fraud. If only for a while. I'll take the liberty of arranging it to be converted and deposited into a mundane establishment in your new home."

"O-okay. I guess that's everything I need then. How am I going to get to this place? And I guess where in this new place am I going to be… dropped off I guess?" Harry says to Death, feeling a bit lost.

Death stands up and meanders over to the 'world view' as Harry has dubbed it, expression blank. "Tell me Master Potter, do you know what this is?" He asks gesturing to the window that now, instead of showing the scene with the Hunters showed to great stone doors engraved with odd symbols with a large setting of what appeared to be gold in the center adorned with yet more odd markings.

"erm… A mausoleum maybe?" Harry asks uncertainly, remembering the ones he saw while tied to tiny Toms dads grave in fourth form.

"Very good Harry. This particular crypt is what is known as Hell Gate and it is from here you will be entering." Death says looking intently at the window. "As a matter of fact, you'll want to brace yourself." He says as the projected doors began to open outward. "You'll be going through right… about… now." He said placing a hand on Harrys back. The last thing Harry hears as he's pushed through is "Good Luck, Harry Potter. I'll be in touch."


	5. Chapter 4: Oh, I get it Hell Gate

Well hello again. So, Funny story. As it turns out, I won't have to spam the episode I want to write because I'm an idiot and Transcripts are a thing. so updates should come at a fairly regular pace hopefully. Also because of this, my paraphrasing of the episodes will be much closer to what it is supposed to be, because i can actually see the words instead of having to pause it constantly an read the subtitles. so that being the case allow me to say once again that I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HARRY POTTER. I'm just messing around with their characters a bit. no money is being made and this is really just for my amusement and that of random internet strangers. and friends like KrakaIXI who i have FINALLY gotten to read one of my works. I see you.

I have come to accept that Harry is going to be a bit out of character as no matter how hard I try to reign it in Harry is just going to be unrepentantly sassy. the attitude is real with him and i think i might be channeling into him.

but hey, i've got the next chapters screen pulled up and waiting as i post this one soooooo... let me know how you enjoy this one and gear up for the next one tonight or tomorrow. it will cover the interrogation and harry practicing his magic for the brothers to try to come to terms with. now. ON WITH THE SHOW lol.

 **-l-l-**

 **Chapter 4: Oh, I get it. Hell Gate.**

Cross world travel Harry decided, is decidedly unpleasant. It like side-along Appatition. If Apparititon was roughly the same temperature as the surface of the sun and happened to weigh a thousand bloody pounds. It even has the same obnoxious smoke affect. 'Hang on' Harry thinks 'Not too sure that smoke is from the bus ride of death.' He stumbles out of the tomb waving away the smoke. Considering the smoke for a moment he feels the darkness seeping off of it. 'That certainly can't be good. I should probably be moving.' Shambling along he makes his way into fresh air. Well, fresh is relative when the smell of sulfer is so strong but hey, what can you do. With his field of vision returned he begins to take stock of his situation. Looking around he sees four people running away from the crypt and ducking behind headstones and the like, apparently seeking cover. But from WHAT is the question. 'Why do the weird things always start in cemeteries' He asks himself as he hears someone, a voice like that could only be a man, obviously American judging by the ever so slight twang present, shout "What the Hell just happened?!" 'Yeah' Harry answers in his head 'That's a good question right about now.'

Another voice. Female this time, used to a rough life by the sounds of it responds with an equal shout from a couple headstones to the left "That's a Devils gate! A damn door to Hell. Come on. We gotta close the doors!"

'Oh. Hell Gate. A Gate to Hell. Of course. Probably shouldn't be standing here like I just walked out of it if I wanna make friends.' Harry thinks as he hurriedly shuffles over to a convenient bush to hide in while he observed. From his position that has no right to be as stealthy as it is, but he's going to chalk it up to the goings on around him, he sees the woman. Ellen if he remembers right. An older man who he hasn't seen yet and one of the men from the shiny black vehicle 'who is much, much taller than I expected him to be. Is he taller than Ron? Part giant maybe?' Harry grumbles at himself. The ragtag group bumrush the doors and begin to try to close them. Noticing someone missing, Harry searches for the pretty boy brother and sees him staring at a muggle firearm and talking to himself. 'Way to contribute guy. At least you're a more reasonable height.'

As he was watching the shorter of the two brothers, what had to be the bad guy of this whole situation decides to pop in in a flash of lightning and a peal of thunder. 'oh goody. Another villainous drama queen.' Harry thought. The brother. Dean, since the other is Sam, doesn't seem to have been expecting him. And really, who would. The guy is older, dressed in what looks like a custodians romper. How bad could he be though. 'Oh. Glowing eyes. They always have glowing eyes, these bad blokes. At least they're not red. Straying away from the cliché with this one,'

As Harry continues to sarcasm to himself, he's forced to stop as the yellow eyed cleanup crew says "Shouldn't play with daddys guns" and the proceeds to fling Dean into a nearby memorial, well, not really nearby but I guess that doesn't really matter to Mr. Clean. It does however attract the attention of Sam the giant who stops trying to help Ellen and Santa close the door to HELL and begins to run over to brother number one… only to be hurled into a tree. 'please tell me I was never that dumb' Harry thinks as he debates jumping in to help. He's stopped when the Employee of the month says "I'll get to you in a minute champ. But I knew you had it in ya. I'm proud of you." With a cocky smile.

Mr. Housekeeping walks over to Dean who was finally struggling to his feet and flings him again, into a post with a jaunty "Sit a spell" as he comes to a halt in front of the stunned Hunter and begins to speak. "Well Dean… I gotta thank you. See, Demons can't bring back the dead unless a deal is made. All that pesky red tape, It'll drive you to drink. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in the field" He says with a chuckle. "I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad. Liked him better than that other kid anyway. Tell me Dean—you ever heard the saying "If a deal sounds too good to be true, It probably is"?"

"You call that a good deal" Dean interjects angrily

"Well…" Pinesol starts to say. 'oh goody this is about to turn into a monologue isn't it? WHY do they always monologue' Thinks Harry as he begins to move into a better position. "It's a better shake than your daddy ever got that's for sure. And you never wondered why? That's surprising Dean. I mean…" The Help continues as he moves to crouch face to face with Dean. "You saw what Sammy there did to Jake. Pretty cold right? Can you be one hundred percent sure, that whatever you brought back is pure, undiluted Sam?" He asks smarmy as ever. Harry glances over to Sam and sees he too is watching the scene, horrified. Though, whether that is because he heard what was said or the fact that there seem to be ghosts walking out of the black smoke wafting from the gate is unclear.

The monologuing sanitation professional continues his speech with a chuckle. "You of all people Dean, should know that what's dead, should stay dead."

'Well, that's insulting' thought harry. "Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." The demon of Better homes and gardens says snidely as he raises and cocks the gun he'd taken from Dean earlier and points it AT Dean.

'Nope. Not good. Time to go.' Harry thinks as he charges from his handy shrubbery in the direction of the rompered rapscallion. The things Azrael had told him going through his head. 'it's all about willpower. Better say the incantation just in case.' As he begins to raise his arm to cast the spell, the ghost of a man, about the same age as Ellen grabs the Sanitary Services Agent from behind. Harry flings his arm and thinks as hard as he can at the Demon ' _REPULSO_!' the thing is thrown backward through the ghost and through another gravemarker only to land at Deans feat. The gun falling from his hand to be picked up by Dean once again and cocked. Meanwhile the person shaped cloud of black smoke gets the better of the ghost and soars up and… disturbingly, into, the fallen janitor. It opens its yellow eyes, stands up and whirls a glare at Dean. Only to get shot in the heart. While the smoking corpse falls down, the ghost he teamed up with came to stand beside him. Harry takes the chance to look around. Santa and Ellen have finally managed to close the door and are staring at either the ghost or him. Sam had grabbed a branch from the ground and was walking his way. Turning to face Dean, he was somewhat shocked to discover a gun barrel a little too close to his face for comfort. "Bugger" was the only thing he had the chance to say before a branch hit the back of his head and the darkness came again.

While Harry was unconscious on the ground, John Winchester looked at his boys, nodded to Sam and clasped Dean on the shoulder. "You did good boys. You did good." He points to Harry. "Let the kid talk when he comes to. He's marked by Death. Here to help." He smiles at his boys one last time before vanishing into a white light.

"Well.." Dean says looking at Azazles corpse "Check that off the to do list. And add that TO it" he says pointing at the new kid.

"You did it" says Sam.

"Not alone I didn't" Dean says looking at the place his dad vanished from.

"Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asks Dean. "The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him." His brother replies.

"Where do you think he is now? What about the kid?" Sam asks

"I don't know Sam I just don't know." Dean replies.

'I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I..." He says with a shallow chuckle. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Says Dean as he leans close to what used to be the Yellow Eyed Deamon. "That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."

Back at the Impala the brothers stuff Harry in the back and turn to Bobby.

"We'll take him back to my place, run the tests, stick him in a trap and wait til he wakes up. See what he has to say." Bobby says looking at the boys.

"Ok" Dean replies. "We'll meet you there."


	6. Chapter 5: A Whole New World Same Ol'

**Sooooo, it didn't occur to me until this chapter that the Harry Potter books are actually IN supernatural as evidenced by Felicia Days character in the leviathan ark. which put me in the awkward position of change her personality entirely which is already happening too much with Harry. or use the books in some way. so i chose the second one. because it seemed more fun, it plays into Harrys "Please, Just Harry" thing, and i can use it later. also, in light of this chapter, allow me to say now that having "Dumbledores knowledge" isn't automatically going to make harry a super badass. it's mainly just an excuse to be able to incorporate any nifty spells i might come up with since he has no real way to learn new HP style spells. he will eventually be a badass, but that's gonna be around the levi ark or farther. Now then. i intended to have him practicing more magic in this chapter but it was getting on a bit for a non episode chapter so i thought this a suitably dramatic place to end it. next chapter will finish what this chapter started and be the magic practice.**

 **on a related note. i'm looking for someone to help me beta this monstrosity. if you or anyone you know would be interested. feel free to PM me.**

now here is a new chapter for you to read and enjoy. and hopefully review so i know how i'm doing.

 **Chapter 5: A Whole New World…. Same ol' … yup.**

'It's really getting old' Harry thought. 'This getting knocked out then waking up somewhere entirely different.' He was slowly coming to and wouldn't you know the first thing he notices, is that he's tied up. To a chair it seems like. Listening to his surroundings, he heard the murmurs of three different voices. From what he could make out, it sounded like the Winchester brothers and that Santa man that was in the graveyard. Or rather, it was what he thought Hunter Santa would sound like, seeing as how he'd never heard him speak. The smell in the room was musty. Old books and alcoholism. He'd been on the run with Ron and Hermione long enough to recognize it. There was another smell that he is familiar with hanging about the room, can't quite place it though. The air around him is mostly still, disturbed only by the movements of the other occupants. Reaching out with his magic, he feels the Hunters, various minor pings of dormant magical energy here and there. Books, maybe plants or paraphernalia that's been exposed repeatedly to magic. Two things in the room caught his attention. One was… attached? To one of the Hunters. It felt like a tracking charm. No, that's not quite on, He casts around in Dumbledores knowledge for something that seems similar. 'A Dowsing Charm' He thinks. 'Supposed to become more noticeable around water. Or I guess whatever it's been attuned to.' The other thing that caught his attention was the floor to ceiling magical forcefield encircling him. It didn't seem like it would hurt him, but still, safe than sorry and what not.

'Might as well see what's in store for me' Harry thought, keeping his eyes partially closed, he takes in his surroundings. He's sitting, tied to a wooden chair in the center of what looks like a living-room facing what is obviously a kitchen. He glances around. Living-room/library then. The books were all old and muggle occult related, about what you would expect from people that hunt the supernatural. He spotted glasses with amber liquid and bottles scattered about. Looking to the floor he saw what had to be the cause of the barrier. It's a pentacle inscribed with some ancient looking symbols. He cast around his new knowledge and discovered that, back in his world this symbol existed, it was meant to contain dark magic. Generally, on objects though Harry saw no reason why it wouldn't hold a person. Nothing for him to worry about, if what Azrael said is true he didn't have any dark magic. Just outside the ward, was a circle of salt. 'Well, that's the other smell then. But WHY is there so much salt? Even without the headmasters' gift I know that that's just used for purifying potions, ritual tools and items before they're enchanted. Is it more useful in this world?' Harry really doubted it.

'Time to get this started' He thought with an apprehensive sigh. He opened his eyes all the way and raised his head. "Hello" He says. "I'm guessing you've got some questions for me?" A bit of shuffling is heard followed by three sets of footsteps headed his way. The three men each came into the room looking wary and holding a weapon and something else. Glass of water for Santa, a book for Sam, and what looked to be a silver knife judging by the dullish shine to it, for Dean.

Santa walked up to him and considered him for a moment before holding the glass of water to his lips and looking at him expectantly. 'well, worth a go' Harry thought, accepting the drink. "You drink salt water here, do you?" He asks Santa as he steps back observing him before looking at the other two and shaking his head. "Holy water and fresh ground salt. Nothin'" He says to them.

"Holy water? I'm guessing that's for the Demons yeah? What about the salt? In there and the ring. What's that do? Harry asked them curiously gesturing to the circle.

Sam looks at him oddly while Dean walks up and grabs his left forearm making a quick and practiced cut with the silver knife and staring at him. "Hey! What was that for?" Harry demands looking at the cut and sparing a thought for an _Episkey_ before glaring at Dean. "Was that really necessary Dean?" He asks reproachfully.

Dean stares at the fresh skin where the cut was for a moment before turning back to the others to say "Not allergic to silver either." He says. "Rules out everything I can think of."

"Ain't never seen healin like that on a run of the mill human either though." Says Santa looking at him like he's expecting him to grow fangs. 'oh, er I guess they might be huh…' Harry thinks to himself. "What do you think Boys?" the elder hunter asks the other two. Sam and Dean glance at each other before answering. "All I know is Dad said to give it a chance to talk" replied Dean. "Said something about being Marked by Death. Whatever that means."

"Well there's only one way to find out" says Sam reasonably before walking nearer to Harry and asking him "Who are you? What are you?"

"I…" Harry starts. "Am here to help. Now if you don't mind, may I please stand up so we can have a civilized conversation? This bloody chair isn't the easiest on the arse." He says looking at Santa since it seemed he was in charge of this whole ordeal.

"Look kid, we're not letting you out of that trap until you talk!" Dean exclaims. "What are you? What do you want? How do you know who we are?" He starts with an interrogative tone.

Harry, ever known for his docile temper was quickly becoming tired of this and decided to take charge of the situation before it got out of hand. "I never said you had to let me out" Harry states narrowing his eyes and focusing on the three men. "I only asked if I could stand up so we could have a civil conversation. And I think I will." ' _Petrificus Maxima'_ He willed, watching their eyes go wide as they realized they couldn't move. He looks down at the rope and concentrates on vanishing them with an ' _Evanesco_ '. It takes a moment but eventually the ropes are gone and he is free to stand and stretch. He turns to look at their petrified forms and considers their guns. ' _Accio: The Guns They're Holding_ ' He thinks not wanting to summon all the guns in the house. As their weapons come to him he gathers them up and places them on the desk in the back of the room before turning back to the boys and raising his hands placatingly. "Now. I am not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Literally the only reason I'm in this bloody world to begin with. So why don't we try again. I'm going to release you and we're going to, at least attempt to be nice to each other. Okay? "He asks each one of them, lingering on Dean who seems to be the most violent so far. "Right." He states as he sends out a quick ' _Finite_ ' to cancel their paralysis.

The three Hunters looked at each other for a moment as the older one said "Well, coulda gone worse." The brothers agreeing with nods of varying enthusiasm.

"Right mates, well, I'm going to sit down on this sofa here because I'm not used to using my magic here and it was more straining than I expected. Why don't we start with introductions then you can ask the questions you need to ask? Sound good?" Harry offers as he takes a seat and tries exhales a tired breath.

Sam was the first to relax a little and walk forward dragging a chair with him so he could sit. "Well, I guess you already know I'm Sam Winchester and that's Dean, my brother. That's Bobby Singer the hunter who's house we're in." He said as if talking to a cornered animal he didn't want to frighten off. "Would you mind telling us what you meant by 'only in this world to help us", and maybe how you were able to…" He gestures vaguely around him. "we've never met a human that can do any kind of magic without demonic influence. We checked you for hexbags and you were clean so we're pretty sure you're not a witch…" He trails off looking at Harry. Dean leans against the door jamb to listen while Bobby pulls up another chair. Harry considers each of them while thinking about what to say. Bobby seems like he really doesn't want to know the answer but is ready to listen and file everything away for further analysis. Sam looks genuinely curious and is leaning forward a bit, ready to accept help if not trust where it comes from yet. Dean, leaning against the frame arms crossed and green eyes narrowed, is obviously the least on board with the idea and probably only going along with it because he promised his father. Upon further inspection though, there's a certain gleam in his eyes like maybe he's hoping for something. Maybe there's something a good guy with access to magic could help with? Harry doesn't know for sure, but he IS sure he'll find out eventually.

'Time to make new friends' Harry says to himself before looking to the group and beginning his tale. "Cheers Sam, Dean. Bobby." He states, with a smile and a nod to each of them. "My Name is Harry. Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet…" He starts to say before he's interrupted by a flabbergasted Sam. "Wait. Harry Potter? Like The books?" Sam says, eyes a squint and searching his forehead. Fortunately Harry hadn't had time during the year on the run to cut his hair so it now hung messily to his eyebrows. Just enough to cover that damned scar. 'Oh no… no way,' Harry thinks before gingerly asking "Er, that depends… what er, what books do you mean?" All three Hunters looked shocked at the news that he hadn't heard of these books. 'really I'm just asking which ones they're talking about. There are quite a few im in now.' Harry thinks to himself as Dean speaks up. "Oh come on. Everyone has heard of the Harry Potter books. They make witches prettier than they really are but nerds like Sammy here love 'em." Sam looked torn between agreeing and defending himself while bobby had the good sense to ask the important question. "Don't you Idjits pay attention?" He directs at the brothers Harry glancing between them. "The kid said he ain't from this world. Maybe they don't got the same books where he's from. Sam, you got them books? Or a way to get a summery or something for the kid to read? If he IS that Harry Potter, maybe it'll help explain a few things." He suggested logically to the group. Sam nods and goes to a computer sitting on the kitchen table. A computer that is much sleeker and more modern looking than the last ones Harry has seen.

Sam came shuffling back over with the laptop in tow. Handing it to Harry he says "Here, This is a book by book summary for all seven. It's the cliff notes version but read that and see if any of it seems familiar."

The next hour went by in an odd sort of silence. The hunters had regrouped and were occasionally murmuring to each other while Harry read with an ever-increasing cold chill. From what he could determine by the summaries, everything is true up until he gets all three Hallows. After that point its like a weird tangent. Like it was a possible future but something changed it. Like accepting the hallows once he'd collected them for instance. Either way, they're far too close for comfort. He look up to the hunters with a frown, getting their attention. "Well… er, These books. They seem to be correct for the most part." Harry says. "The last one isn't quite accurate in it's events but the outcome is the same. We did win the war. And I did kill ol' snake face." He says.

"Did you actually do all that stuff in the books" asks Sam "The Basalisk and the Tournament? Are Dementors real? Do you have a wand?" Dean looks at Sam "Dude, stop asking about the kids wand and let him explain."

"Well, I've done everything in the summaries that I saw except lose the resurrection stone and marry Ginny and have kids. The last battle didn't go anywhere near as well as it said in those summaries. I'd have to actually read the full books to be sure but yeah. It didn't have a happy ending. I lost all my friends and family except the professors, Molly and Percy Weasely. They're the only ones I have left. Well… Were. When I came to this world I left them all behind and since I have no way of knowing if I will be able to go back…" Harry's voice broke a bit at the end. Losing his entire world still hurts, but there's so much to process that it just sort of swung back into acceptance. He pushes on with his story to keep himself talk so as not to dwell on it. The hunters, even Dean seem to understand and don't interrupt.

"I think my actual path diverted from the books when I put the stone back in my pocket instead of dropping it in the forest. At least that feels like the place. I remember I thought, it's mine. I'll take it with me." Harry says with conviction. "I guess when I decided that the stone is mine, that's when my ownership of the hallows solidified. Which would mean that was when this whole ordeal actual began."

"Yes, I did come here from another world. The one that is apparently in those books" He says gesturing vaguely at the computer located on the floor next to Sam now. "I left my world about six minutes after killing Voldemort. Then, what felt like just a couple hour later I was in that cemetery but if the date on that computer is correct, it's been nine years since the Battle of Hogwarts and I guess I'm 27 now." He realizes a little shocked that he'd been frozen in time with Death for almost a bloody decade.

The Hunters were in various states of disbelief at the whole idea of the Boy-who-lived-to-be-real. They each had a question for him almost on top of the other.

"W-what uh, what were you doing for those nine years? Was what Sam had to say

"Do you still have the Hallows? Would they work here?" asked Bobby

"How the hell did you travel between worlds?" Dean asked frankly

"Er, well, to me those nine years were really more like a couple hours for me. I was having a conversation. I guess apparently time works differently where we were. Or maybe I was just sent forward in time either way its off-putting." Harry answered Sam. "I don't have the Hallows here. And I doubt they would function quite the same. Magic is different here than it is back home. The only thing I know that still works is the Master of Death bit" He told the Older Hunter.

"And I got here, because I made a deal Dean" he says, green eyes meeting green eyes. "Except mine wasn't with a Demon."


	7. Chapter 6: Force of Will, or Nil?

Hello and welcome back. Here's another chapter for you all. in this one we see the boys learn some shocking news, harry test his magic and the very first embers of the flame that will become the dearry at a later date. (not that either of the boys realize it right now.) That being said, i probably won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow as im going a couple out of town for most of the day to work on a motercycle so i won't have much time to write. That being said i'd like to put something to a vote or get opinions on an idea i had. both series have a character named Rowena. should i make crowleys mom a founder of hogwarts that somehow found her way here? or would that be too cliche? leave your thoughts on that and the chapter in the comments section. than you all and enjoy your new update.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Force of will, or nil?**

The silence in the room had become rather tense since Harry said he'd made a deal. The Hunters were glancing shiftily at one another. "How… did you know Dean made a deal? And what was your deal? How does it work?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, when I died after I killed Voldemort, I woke up and Azrael… uh, Death was waiting for me. He Explained both of our roles in the whole Master of Death bit. Then he made me a deal that if I came to help you, he would bring back one of my friends back. He also said that here, I'd find all the things that I couldn't find back home. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but it sounds like a good thing." He explains to his audience. "And with Deans deal… I've been feeling about with my magic, seeing if there's anything I should stay away from and what not. But your necklace is interesting. Not harmful or even very useful from what little I can tell. It's meant to find something. I just can't tell what. "He says looking at Dean "But past that there's something different. It's like a great black X in the middle of your chest. It's like… like the dark mark. Except darker and without all the extras. Like a nasty egg timer, I suppose. I don't know what any of it means. It just feels like that graveyard did."

"Do you think you'd be able to get rid of it kid?" Bobby asks him.

"I doubt it." Harry says honestly. "At least right now. I don't know anything about demons or making deals with them. I know that back home you couldn't get rid of the dark mark. And this is far darker that it is. Not to mention that even if I knew how to do it, I wouldn't trust myself to. You've all seen the extent of the magic I've used here. So, I'm still getting used to the new me so to speak."

"Maybe once you get a better feel for how to use it here you can see if there's anything you can do?" Sam asked optimistically. "We've got a year. We will figure something out."

"A year till what?" Harry asks. "What is a Demon deal?"

"You go to a crossroads and summon a demon." Bobby answers like a teacher. "The demon trades a poor sap somethin they want in exchange for their soul. Usually ya got ten whole years t'enjoy your spoils before they send the hounds to collect, but they only gave this here idjit one year." He finishes nodding at Dean.

"It was Sams life okay. And yeah, I only got one year but we'll figure it out. We always do." Dean said sternly.

"So we've got a year to break Dean out of a Demon deal and start working on a plan to stop the Apocalypse with a handful of Hunters and a wizard who knows almost nothing about this world. Well, I've done bigger with less… sort of." Says Harry with a weak chuckle.

"Woah, woah. Wait a second. Apocalypse?!" Dean demands "What do you mean? Like THE Apocalypse? The end of the world?"

"Well, that IS what I'm here for. Apparently the Apocalypse is supposed to happen before its time here and I'm supposed to help stop it." Harry looks between the three in confusion. "You… didn't know? Was that thing in the graveyard with the Janitor not a part of it?" He asks

"Janitor? That was the Demon that killed our mom. Azazel. We've been hunting him our entire lives." Sam says. "So, Death said the end of the world is going to happen soon?

"Did it seem like this Azazel guy was working tward some master plan like every other villain? And yeah. Death says it's coming soon. He didn't say when, just soon. And he would know. Given that he's one of the horsemen and whatnot."

"Yeah, but that was just opening the Hell Gate wasn't it?" Bobby asked starting to get a little worried.

"Well, why was he trying so hard to open the Gate? Is there any idea what came through?"

"Truckload of Demons is what came through' Dean says sarcastically. "More things we're going to have to hunt. We don't know where they are or what they're doing."

"We'll find out though. We got some research to do." Bobby says Sam nods in agreement. "And you got some training to do. We all gotta be on top of our game and that includes you kid." He says looking at Harry.

"Listen, I'm not gonna lie. I hate magic. I don't trust it. But if you're on our side, we might as well use every weapon we got. But a rusty gun don't do much good." Dean said from the bookshelf he was leaning on scrutinizing Harry.

Bobby stood up and walked to where Sam was standing in front of him "Come on kid, got a place out back you can see what you got." Sam offered him his hand to pull him off the sofa while Bobby and Dean started outside, Harry followed Sam out the kitchen door.

Outside was… interesting. It was a junkpile made out of old vehicles in various states of disrepair. Most of them being claimed by rust. The ground a myriad patchwork of browning grass and gravel. Smells of grease, oxidized iron, and melancholy stagnating in the air. Broken bottles were littering the ground by a wooden beam, upright boards with targets painted on, spotted with the marks of various thrown blades. There was even a solitary, somewhat dilapidated training dummy off to the side he'd seen better days. Overall, it seemed a cheery place to train.

They walked through the towers of derelict transportation to arrive at a clearing with a solitary, large vehicle in the center. It had devils traps on every door and window, anywhere that it was feasible that a Demon in a person or otherwise could get in… or maybe out. It was in much better condition than the ones he'd seen thus far presumably so nothing could kick its way through rust induced weak points.

Harry eyed the contraption warily. "Is that… is that a safe or a jail?" He asks Bobby. "Could be either. Never got the chance to use it before. I can make another one next time I get a free weekend though." Bobby replies. "We're gonna have you use it ta see whach'ya can do. Now what's difference between your powers here an there?"

"Well for starters, I don't have a wand here. Apparently, the magic of this world only needs willpower to focus." He began to recount what Azrael had told him. "I guess here I'm going to be more powerful but I'm going to have to concentrate harder to be able to cast even the simple spells. At least until I'm used to it. Then I won't have to concentrate much at all." Harry said trying to remember if he'd forgotten anything. "Oh, Death said he wasn't sure whether or not I'd have to use the incantation or not, but I have been. It's probably a good idea until I know what I'm doing a little more."

Sam and Bobby look at each other for a moment before turning back to him, Dean leans against one of the near toppling towers to watch the proceedings. Harry looks at him and raises his eyebrow before turning back to the more academically inclined Hunters. "Well, it seems like you can work mojo the same way a Demon can. Throwing people up against walls and the like" Bobby says. Sam adds "What's a spell that could do that? Do you have one that you know well enough to test with and without the words?"

"Er, yeah. I think a repulso would work if I do it right. It worked to push that Yellow Eyed Demon away from Dean… Azazel? Right?" He asked for clarification. "Yeah, that's right." Confirms Sam. "It pushed him away. Could you hold something in one place with it?" He asks.

"Maybe. It might work if I keep up the spell. If I put more power into the spell it should increase the pressure of the push." Harry replies thoughtfully. "Well, might as well give it a shot." Says Bobby turning to the Winchesters he asks "Ok boys, who wants to be the dummy?"

"I'll do it." Says Dean, stepping away from his precariously perched pillar of parts. "Sammy can help Bobby do the nerd part." Both other men looked like they were going to enjoy seeing him get tossed around. "Okay then Idjit go stand between him and the car." Bobby said sourly. "Don't go easy on him kid" Sam chuckling at Bobbies curmudgeonlyness turns to Harry and gives him the instruction "Ok Harry, why don't you start by just doing the spell like you normally would. Maybe say it out loud the first time. Once we see if it'll work like that we can go into what's different if you do it without saying anything."

Green eyes once again met green eyes and Harry sighed before turning to fully face Dean and squaring his shoulders to get into a better stance for people flinging. "Sorry" Harry says to Dean with a grimace as he held his arm out palm facing forward. " _Repulso_!" He incants, voice strong as he feels the power run through his body and from his outstretched hand. Dean flies backward and impacts the van. Not hard enough to dent it but hard enough for a gasp of air to fly free. Harry tried to maintain the spell and hold him there but it wouldn't quite take.

Dean got up from the last attempt looking determined. "My grandmother hits harder than that. Come on kid, give it to me." He challenged as Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ok Harry." Sam breaks in. "Now try it without saying it out loud. See if you can hold it longer." Harry looks to Sam and Bobby and nods before turning back to Dean. He gestures to him to ready himself. When Dean had braced he flung his arm out and thought ' _REPULSO_ ' as forcefully as he could. This time, Dean did hit the lorry hard enough to dent and send cracks spiderwebbing up the side window. Harry was able to hold the spell and keep Dean stationary for a few moments befor the Hunter was able to shake it off and slide down. "That's better kid. Keep that up and you won't get in the way too much" Bobby said off to the side. "Yeah. And it looks like you do better silently. It makes sense. Usually verbal spells here have ingredients and hexbags that go with them." Sam added.

While Harry was conferring with the other two Dean was looking at him, considering. "What do you mean better?!" He demanded. "That was barely a love tap. You won a war with hits that weak?" Harry had stilled and closed his eyes. "Dean!" Sam scolded warningly. "No Sam." Dean continues walking closer. "Demons don't even have to try. It's no wonder so many people died if that's all he's got. It barely won his war and it sure as hell aint gonna help with the damn Apocalypse." He said staring intensely at Harry who reacted immediately. His Green eyes flashed a brilliant emerald as he looked back over his shoulder and threw his hand out fingers spread and palm level to the ground. No thoughts. No words. Just pure anger. Dean shot back into the truck and slid upwards. The side collapsing inwards and the windows shattering inward, slashing his torso. Sam and Bobby stared on in shock at Deans provoking and Harrys rage induced performance.

Standing there and smelling the ozone sizzling around him and watching Dean groan and bleed Harry was able to see what he'd been doing when he had said those things. And Harry though he was right. He wouldn't be able to help if he wasn't able to fight for keeps. Like Azrael had said, if he wasn't willing to give it his all every time he'd be a liability. Even back home the most poweful spells were fueled by emotions. Dean had made him angry because he know that angry hit harder. As he thought about this he managed to calm down and make his way over to the hurting Hunter.

He reached Dean as the hunter was leaning up onto his elbows on the seat of the broken vehicle. He sees Deans bleeding middle and leans over him, one foot on the floorboard, knee between the Hunters shins.

"Thank you, Dean." Harry says "I'm not a fan of the way you did it, but you were right." He concedes as he places his hand over the bloody cut just beneath his heart and thinking ' _Vulnera Sanentur_ ' and sitting against the wall of the truck.

"Yeah, I knew you'd have it in you." Dean says with a cocky grin. He leans his head back with a groan and lets Harrys healing magic do it's job. Both of them exhausted from the vigorous testing.

Harry smiles back at him.


	8. Chapter 7: Practice, Dinner and Plans

**Extensive explanatory A/N**

Hello Everybody. This update, has obviously taken longer. I assure you, I am not about to abandon this story. nor am i putting it on hiatus. However, updates may come a bit slower for a while. you see, i was taken aside by one of my friends and given some shall we say... tough love. He pointed out to me that my original plans for this series wouldn't work the way i wanted them to because the addition of a character like Harry changes several things i didn't think about. long term plans and such. for instance, i didn't want him too overpowered since that would make things too easy, which is true until things start to focus more on the bigger bads like the angels, demons and even Amara later on. to stand any chance against them he'll have to be stronger than originally planned. He also pointed out that to do some of the things i want done i'd have to... play around with SPN canon. i hadn't wanted to, but i see the sense in it. So I Have been furiously working to Get My Poop in a Group shall we say. so this update and the next couple, maybe two are going to be setting the scene for a few of those along with the shopping trip that seems to be required in all Harry Potter fanfiction. with a more muggle outlook of course. and sans flannel. Crowley is gonna love him ;)

Thank you Lovelies.

-Donnethan

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Practice, Dinner, and Plans.**

The next several weeks went by in a haze of research, training, and pain. After Harrys angry outburst, the assembled Hunters had taken to giving Harry a crash-course in all of things they hunt. Well, all the things they could think of anyway. Bobby, who to Harry was beginning to resemble a grumpily caring uncle, would bring him books that read like hand written bestiaries to delve through. Sam, who he could tell didn't completely trust him but was getting there, would sit and talk with Harry for hours about his personal experiences with certain creatures and help Harry come up with ways his magic could help supplement their hunting. Dean… well, Dean wasn't really much of academic like the other three. So rather than drilling him with creatures and their strengths and weaknesses, had decided that it was better to teach him HOW to hunt rather than WHAT to hunt. Dean had been teaching him basic hand to hand as well as how to use various weapons of the trade. He had made sure that Harry at least knew how to use a gun even if the likelihood of him actually using it was low. "In case you get yourself in a situation you can't use your freaky mojo." He had said. Harry didn't appreciate the freaky bit, but he couldn't disagree.

Harry would work with his magic every other day. Sometimes gaining a Hunter or two for an audience or even an assistant -target practice- in the form of one of the younger hunters or a curious mind in the case of Bobby. He had gotten to the point where he was able to cast most of the spells in his pre-ancient-magical-scholar repertoire as easily as he had been able to in his old life. Transfiguration, Harry decided, is much cooler in this world. Not only was it managed with just a wave of his hand, but it's a permanent change. At least all the things he'd tested it on so far seemed to have no intention to change back anytime soon. Conjuring seemed to follow the same rule with the exception of being much more draining. Which made sense. Turning one thing into another was bound to take less than creating something out of nothing.

His knowledge of Charms had come in handy in one praticularly horrifying moment when he had wanted to test his protection spells one afternoon…

 **:Flashback:**

" _Hey Dean" Harry said one day while they were practicing shooting handguns at cans and bottles lined on top of an old saw horse. "You wanna help me test something?" Sam, who was sitting on the back porch reading, looked up curiously and wandered over._

" _What do I need to do?" the Hunter asked as if Harry were going to turn him into a frog or something._

" _Shoot me." Harry said simply. "Or shoot at me I guess. Over my shoulder or something. I want to see if my shield charm can stop a bullet…"_

" _I'm not too sure that's a good idea" Sam says with caution. Looking between the two, seeing Deans hesitation and Harrys determination to find out._

" _Only one way to find out." Harry says raising his hand in front of him. '_ Protego _' he thinks seeing the tale-tale shimmer of the ward spring into being. "Okay Dean, go ahead."_

 _Dean inhales slowly. Aims somewhere just over Harrys left shoulder and exhales before pulling the trigger. There was the hollow BANG of the gunshot, followed by a brief odd rippling wub sound. Like a thin sheet of metal being wiggled back and forth then a ping that could only mean one thing._

 _It was only Sams shouting "DEAN DUCK" and Harry lightning fast, mental_ 'motus subsisto' _that prevented the other Hunter from meeting Azrael himself._

 _Dean stood there breathing heavily and immobile bullet pressing against the fabric of his shirt, just over his heart looking between it and Harry. "Yeah, you so totally owe me pie." He grouched before stalking off in the direction of the house muttering about short, evil, British wizards trying to kill him. "Well…" Harry says looking from Sam to the still floating projectile. "I guess it works then." Gaining a laugh from the younger Winchester._

 **:Flash…Return?:**

After that thrilling moment, Dean had refused to come within ten feet of Harry when he was shooting, but still came every time to supervise. It wasn't until a week and a half later that Dean finally got his pie. A full homecooked dinner really, as Harry hadn't much lost his liking of cooking. He had decided to prepare a dinner for the men that had accepted him -for the most part- and integrated him into their lives. One day, while Bobby was in the garage working restore a car for another hunter, and the boys had run into town to stock up on basic supplies, Harry had worked to get the kitchen into some basic semblance of order and cleanliness. He made a Roast. Complete with potatoes and carrots thrown in to soak up the good juices, a salad which he doubted very much that Dean would be interested in but the others would appreciate and a brown gravy with just the right amount of zing. Greasy enough to keep the older ones in their comfort zone but healthy enough to fit Sams usual fare as well. And for afters he had made a rhubarb and strawberry pie that he had learned just to pay the eldest Winchester back for almost rico-shooting him. While he waited for the meal to finish cooking he made up a list of things he would need for a few ideas he wanted to run by the hunters.

As he was pulling the roast from the oven the boys walked through the door, sniffing as they entered laden with bags from their shopping. "Something smells good. Like, food good." Dean said almost drooling. "Did you cook, Harry?" asked Sam placing his bags on the floor next to the counters.

"I did, yeah." Harry replied "Kind of a thank you for welcoming me and y'know.. not shooting me. Could you go get Bobby, Dean? Sam, I'll help you put that away."

Dean nods and makes his way back out the door while Sam begins unpacking food items and starts handing them to Harry to place in their respective cupboards. "You didn't have to do that you know. It's enough that you'll be making our lives easier on hunts." Sam said conversationally as they we putting away the various sundries.

"I know I don't haaaave to." Harry replies. "But I wanted to. And I still feel kinda bad for almost killing Dean." They both chuckle at the memory of the near death experience. "And speaking of making your lives easier on hunts, I had a few ideas to that affect that I want to run by everyone." Harry continues.

"What's this about ideas?" Bobby asks entering the room and wiping his hands on a spare cloth that he tucks into his back pocket taking a whiff of the dinner scented air. "I don't know where you learned to cook kid, but it sure smells better than anything these idjits have managed to make." He says side nodding at the brothers. "HEY" Dean lets out indignantly.

"I learned from my family" Harry says simply as Sam grimeces in understanding. "eeveryone grab a plate and we'll talk about my ideas over food. Pie AFTER dinner" He scolds Dean seeing his beeline. The older brother looked distraught at the very idea that pie was second to any kind of meal.

Once everyone was seated and had started eating, agreeing that it was indeed a delicious idea, Dean gaining a newfound respect for him for not only introducing him to a new flavor of pie but apparently the "Best damn pie he'd ever had", Harry begins to talk about his ideas. "I've been thinking about the past couple days and I think I have a couple ways to make not only hunts easier, but also protect this place better." He starts looking at Bobby mostly since it's house he's talking about.

"Well I can't say no t'extra safety. I'm guessing you mean magical ideas. What'd ya have in mind kid?"

"Well…" says Harry. "I could add wards to the perimeter. They should keep out things like vampires altogether but they'd probably only slow a Demon down. I don't know what kind of affect they'd have against an Angel at all though. I could place one that would alert you anytime someone crossed the gate at the drive. It could have a different sound for people recognized and people who aren't. If you wanted I could make it keep out anyone not recognized all together but that would include deliver men and such and you'd have to physically invite anyone past who you wanted to add. I've also come up with ways to make the standard fare, salt lines, Demon traps, that sort of thing more permanent. And also a few ideas that I don't think a have been used before." Harry rants, spilling his ideas from the last couple of days wanting to ensure the place that is basically the three Hunters home as safe as he could make it. Not wanting to lose the people he's starting to become close to, to some stupid accident that could possibly be prevented. Like a broken salt line.

"Sounds like you're trying to make this place a fortress" Sam says, impressed.

"If we're going to be fighting a war, it would be good for all of us to have a place to call Ho-A base of operations. For planning and such." Harry says turning to look back at Bobby. Dean had noticed his slip-up and was eyeing him intently.

"What do you need for these protections? What exactly do you gotta do?" Dean asks apparently agreeing with the psudo-hidden desire.

"Well…" Harry starts. "I've got a list of things I'd need, ingredients I suppose you could call them. Though, the magic I'd be using is my world magic since I'm not familiar with spells in this one." He holds out the list he'd been working on earlier to Bobby, who he figured would know where best to get the components.

Bobby took the list, his beady eyes scanning to and fro. "Brass. Iron. Silver, Gold, and Bronze-"He read, the list was sorted between metals, stones, and plant/animal bits. "-Salt, Quartz, Fluorite, Malachite, Amethyst, and Garnet… I got most of this here depending on the amounts you need. This last one though. Your blood? You doin Blood Magic?" He asked his eyes going ever so slightly steely. Sams eyes growing concerned and Dean began to look determined.

"My blood will be an ingredient, but it's not part of the spell it's just the anchor that will let it feed on my magic no matter where I am since I don't know if the ambient magic in this world would be enough to sustain it." Harry replies seeing their concern. "As for the rest, I need as much as you can get, in whatever form. I can multiply it with a Geminio curse and use some incomplete transfiguration to get it as close as I can to what I need. Though, for the Salt and the Iron I need as much to start with as you can get me. Duplicating takes a lot of energy…" Harry trailed off with a look of uncertainty at the Hunters.

"Okay kid." Bobby says "We can break down some of the old model cars and extra tools for the Iron. We got some spare jewelry for the gold n silver. We can get the Salt n Rocks from town tomorrow. I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind takin ya'long so you can help and also ta get yerself some new clothes. You been wearin the boys for long enough now." He adds looking at the boys.

"Yeah. For sure" Says Sam. "We'll have to connect up a new card to use but we can do it."

"A new card?" Harry asks confused

"A fake credit card to cover the charges. We call it the family business but it doesn't exactly pay well." Dean put in chuckling slightly.

"Oh. No worries. I got it covered." Says Harry fishing out his wallet and taking out a matte black card with a glossy Deathly Hallows symbol, also black and a delicate gold filigree skull half the size of a dime in the top most right corner. Instead of the name being in the bottom left corner it was centered and it wasn't so much his name but a golden H.P. in a flowy, curvy sort of script. "Death was kind enough to bring my vaults with me. I obviously don't know the cross-world exchange rate, but He assured me I'd have enough to cover any expenses I might have for several years."

"Well alright then." Dean says with a grin and a clap of the hands. "We'll catch some shut eye and start out bright and early with operation Sweet Home Sioux Falls!"

"Right" says Sam with an eyeroll for Deans exuberance. "See you in the morning Harry. Bobby."

Tomorrow is bound to be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 8: Purchases and Protections

**Well… Here we are again. It's been a while hasn't it? Well, it's to be expected when one runs face first into a wall of life. Many things have happened since the last chapter. The one that would be most interesting to my dear readers I'm sure, is that my old laptop quite inexplicably died. But I've got a new one now. One that I have been assured by a salesman (who absolutely must have been a Slytherin) is top of the line. Not that I would know, but I'm certainly enjoying it more than the old one. That's not to say I've been complacent with this story. In fact, I've been using my admittedly small down time to do some plotting so not all is lost.**

 **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and surprisingly 0 flames so far. This chapter is for y'all.**

 **Also, I'm still in the market for a Beta to help me with all these red and blue lines and such things.**

 **And to the guest that asked if I'd consider writing a Harry/Sam story, well, as I've said I haven't really written before so I was waiting to see how this one went. It seems to be doing well enough… I can't say I've got any ideas for such a story. However, if you've got an idea or something you WANT to see in such a story, feel free to PM me and let me know. That goes for anyone. If you get Ideas or story suggestions or just need a friend to talk to for some reason, my door is as they say, Always… open.**

 **I also feel the need to point out that while I HATE what Rue 21 has turned in to over the years, I remember a time back in the day where there wasn't a "hooker in a bandana" shirt it be seen and they sold actual clothes like solid color button down shirts and such. Where pants didn't come with holes in them and you had to do actual activities for them to get there lol. (I'm old I know)**

 **Also, there's a poll for an opinion about whenabouts the romance should start in earnest.**

 **Now, this isn't all the protections and more will happen later in the story, but i figured, I'd throw out there that if anyone has an idea for a nifty protections or something to make the Boy's lives easier, and you want to see it in the story, comment below and i shall endevor to to so. your idea will be credited in an A/N should you submit one.**

 **Now enough with my ranting and on with the chapter.**

 **-Donnethan**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Purchases, Pranks, and Protections.**

"Will you quit bein a damn girl and get down here already!" Dean demands yelling up the stairs. "It's just shopping. You're not gonna die."

"Right. See, you say that. But the last couple times I've been _shopping_..." Harry air quotes as he mopes down the stairs. "...I really did almost die. Besides, don't act like you're so excited to galivant around in some bloody great building full of people." Harry finished with a snark. The boys had decided to take him to a shopping mall since there was a chance to get some of the stones and other assorted sundries he needed in addition to just clothes.

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He remembers his last several trips to Diagon. Well, all his trips to Diagon really. The best one had to be his very first, with Hagrid. Back when he was unaware and nobody realized he had reentered the Wizarding World. After that it had just been one big pile of nonsense after the other, even in Hogsmead it was still ridiculous. Now, Harry didn't really believe he was going to be mobbed for his identity or attacked because of an evil group of idiots, but that didn't make him any more comfortable with the idea of large groups of people that he hadn't spent seven years getting used to. 'Oh well. Nothing for it.' He thinks as he descends the stairs.

"Oh, come on Harry it's not that bad. Who knows. You might even start to enjoy being anonymous" Sam reasoned as he reached the bottom with as much dignity as one could have after throwing what was most certainly NOT a tantrum. "At least nobody knows who you are. Well… I mean EVERYBODY knows who you are. Just not that your Real." He continues amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Stupid Puppy eyed moose. Thinks he's so bloody logical…" Harry grumbles as he passes Bobby who was sitting at his old weathered desk chuckling at his plight.

"COME ON LADIES, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD" Dean yells from somewhere outdoors. Probably by the Impala.

Harry gives Sam and Bobby one last dark look before accepting his fate as unavoidable and trudging out the door in the direction Deans voice had come from.

* * *

The weather seemed to be reflecting Harrys mood as he looked up at the overcast sky from his place in the back seat of the Impala. The only saving grace of the trip in his opinion is Deans taste in music. Though, who would make a cult after a shellfish, regardless of how blue it may or may not be Harry had no idea. As he continued to listen he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the lyrics. Looking up he caught Deans raised eyebrow in the back-facing mirror. "Anyone who could meet the great vulture and not be a little wary is out and out mad." Harry says with a crooked grin. Seeing Dean trying to fight a smile and hearing Sams snort of agreement he returns to gazing out the window, noticing that a few bars of sunlight have started to poke through the dreary haze.

* * *

Harry casts his gaze about the large building they're pulling into. It's a two-story monstrosity with square plaster covered pillars along the length holding up an awning that he assumes is to protect the passerby from the elements. There are large widows spaced intermittently under large neon lit signs proclaiming what is to be found behind them. Artistically arranged greenery clusters around the doors and windows apparently providing scenery. A large domed glass pavilion acts as a locater for what seems to be the main entrance to the complex. A mass of people milling to and froe looking like cattle with their slightly lost expressions. All in all, it doesn't seem like a pleasant experience for anyone involved.

'Positive outlook Harry.' He thinks to himself 'Maybe it won't be so bad. …well, here goes nothing.' As he notices Dean and Sam start to get out of the car, making sure whatever various weaponry they had chosen to take on this excursion was properly concealed. The brothers take up a position on either side of Harry like some sort of body guards. That image not helped along by the twist of chance that the only clothes they had that happened to be clean were their so called "fed suits". both being taller than Harry himself just helped further the ridiculous image along. Body guards indeed. As if he weren't perfectly capable of flinging the both of them over his shoulder like a sack of dirty potatoes.

Harry himself was dressed in the same war torn outfit he had crossed over in. sans robe of course. A dark grey pair of trousers with a slight scale pattern signifying their material being a supple dragon hide rather than a more ordinary leather. They were tight, but not too tight. The best for maneuvering around a battlefield. A gift from Remus. A pair of stiffer more durable pair of dragon hide boots in black. Those did good to make sure that no matter what rubble he stepped on it wouldn't be getting through to his fleshy walky bits. And whomever he kicked would certainly feel it. Those and the matching belt were charmed to fit him no matter how much he grew or how rotund he felt the need to become. Those were one of the many Christmas gifts from Sirius prior to fifth year. He had on a Gryffindor red silk dress shirt that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday when she decided to update his wardrobe after the yule ball. Apparently, any respectable man need at least one dress shirt. He had had nine. She always did go a bit overboard when she found a crusade. The most significant thing he wore though was on the ring finger of his right hand. Remus and Sirius had teamed up and, he wasn't quite sure how they managed it, but they had given him his parents' wedding rings. James was a simple not too wide band of burnished rose gold. Lilys was also a subdued rose gold, a bit wider than usually found on women's rings, and with a single vivid green square cut ruby in the center flanked by two chocolate diamonds which were apparently supposed to represent both his parents respective eye colors. Harry thought the idea incredibly sweet and had blubbered the night away at the two men that had given them to him. Altogether he supposed he LOOKED like someone who might need body guards. 'Well maybe the appearances will let us get through this quickly' he thought.

"You ready for this?" Sam questioned with an evil smirk playing about his giant smug face

"Yeah, you think it's funny now. I wonder how amusing you'd find it if you had hot pink hair" Harry retorted with narrowed eyes.

Sams amused expression got worried as he patted his hair and glared at Deans muffled laughter. "You wouldn't. Not the hair…" he pleaded.

Harry shot him a smirk and winked at Dean as he turned to make his way through the doors that proclaimed "Woodland Hills" guessing that to be the name of the shopping center.

The brothers follow him in trading looks. Sam apprehensive and Dean still chuckling.

* * *

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Remarks Sam as they get back in the Impala after stowing their admittedly large number of bags in the trunk. Some of them riding in the back with Harry.

"You did." Agrees Harry. "The anonymity is great. And these clothe are a proper sight more comfortable than the ancient nonsense that the wizarding world wore." Indeed, Harry had tried on a few and then subsequently had a field day gathering as many as he could in as many colors as he could. Though they all stuck to the same basic theme as what he had on currently. Business Casual the nice lady at a store called Rue 21 had called his "look". He had acquired quite the collection of collared shirts both long and short sleeved, black and grey trousers, and a few vests to match them. Sam had helped him purchase his new "fed suit" custom tailored at a store called Dillard's. The people there weren't very pleasant, but the feel of the suit was nice. Dean had helped him pick out a couple ties in various solid colors. Turns out Harry has a bit of a vendetta against printed ties of any sort as those are the only kind his whale of an uncle always wore. Upon hearing that Dean added two more, one in a nice dark blue and one in a very lovely and calming dark green that immediately became Harrys favorite color. He learned from the salesman that the color is called Zomp. After the clothing was all purchased and bagged and being toted around by a very amused Sam they went store to store looking for the various other things they would need. They found most of it at a shop called Earthbound Trading Co, the herbs they couldn't find in the mall, not that the brothers expected to be able to do so, but the found an "alternative medicine" shop on the way back to Bobby's that could fit all their needs.

"Did you get enough clothes though?" Sam shot right back "You've got enough for a different outfit every month!" he said with a snicker.

"Oh Yeah? How often do you boys do laundry out there on the road?" Harry came back with. "Besides, I can fit all of it in one bag." He says with a pout. Dean chortling at his expression from the mirror as he began to do just that. His clothes began to stream out of their bags, divest themselves of tags and size stickers, fold themselves and shrink into the magically extended front pocket of the bag in question. A dark brown leather messenger style bag with copper clasps that had more pockets than he really knew what to do with.

Sam watched the clothing with rapt attention, still fascinated by any displays of magic that weren't trying to kill someone. Even Dean was sneaking glances in the rearview. Though he seemed a bit wearier than his doe eyed brother.

"So, you intend to do all this hoodoo tonight?" He asks from the driver seat.

"It's a full moon tonight so it'd be best." Harry replies looking thoughtful. "The bigger wards will go up tonight, but I'll start the smaller stuff after I sort through all the things. Hopefully by now Bobby has the salt and whatever Iron he could get together." They had been out for at least six hours and the day was wearing down.

"Well, you just let us know what you need help with." Dean says. Sam nodding along with much more enthusiasm, excited to see the improvements he could make.

* * *

As they were pulling back into Singer Salvage Yard, they noticed a surprisingly large pile of what they assumed to be the iron inhabiting a clear space close to the house.

They came to a park and got out, going to the trunk to load themselves down with their not so plundered bounty. As they came to the porch, Bobby came out to meet them maneuvering around the several industrial size bags of salt that stood there. He looked over their bag laden arms with a "An here I expected there to be more"

"Oh, these are just the supplies for the protection" Sam replies with a smile.

"Yeah, you should see the clothes. He's a regular fashionista" Dean throws his two cents in with a vicious grin at Harry who just raises his eyebrow and rolls his eyes.

"I take it it's those kinda snappy comment is what earned ya the hair?" Bobby asks, eyebrow still raised.

Twin looks of horror followed that statement as their eyes snapped toward each other. Sams long hair had gone a dark purple at the root that faded into a blinding hot pink at the ends. Deans had become that Zomp color with sea green highlights. Their eyes widened and they let out a pair of slightly less than manly shrieks at the sight. Harry was to the side roaring with laughter at their distraught expressions. Even Bobby was chuckling as he relieved them of some of their purchases.

"You boys decide to play nice and I'll change it back for you" Harry decrees amidst his giggles.

At the boys' frantic nods harry snaps his fingers and lifts the glamour. Fun is fun, but there's no point in making them suffer. He levitates the rest of the bags and joins Bobby in the other room to sort through them, missing the conspiratorial glance the brothers send each other.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the dining room table surrounded by every doorknob in the house while the hunters looked on. He had a pile of various metals around him and he was busy coating one in bands of each one. One brass, one iron, one bronze. Then on the underside he made an inlay of a silver rune.

"Why you changin the door knobs" Bobby asks taking one from the finished pile and inspecting it.

"Well, these are all the metals that something is allergic to that the three of you know of. If they try to grab it, you'll know. The rune is for protection and will make a mild ward in the door. Not enough to deter anything seriously determined, but enough to make it take a second to get through.

"Huh…" Bobby says. "never thought of that."

* * *

Sam watched in bemusement as Harry tore up the door jams and made holes in the floor about three inches wide the width of the door. While he had Dean digging out similar holes in the threshold of all the windows.

"What's going in the holes?" He asked a grimacing Harry.

"Pass me that salt" He replies gesturing to one of the large bags he had brought in from outside. It was the kind of salt that one would put down during an ice storm or some such, but it would still work. "Watch this" he says concentrating on the bag as the salt began to flow out and pour into the gap in the floor. When it was full he raised his hands and pushed them together slowly. The salt mimicking jis actions and compressing into a solid bar and settling into the new gap becoming flush with the rest of the floor. A gesture of his hand later and it was even the same color.

"Permanent salt lines. Neat" Says Sam looking impressed. "Are you doing it to the windows too?"

"Yup" says Harry. "if you want to finish digging out the doors, I'll go use magic to dig out the Devils traps so they're exact."

"Permanent Devils Traps too?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah. And, since they'll be the same color as the floor you won't even have to hide them. But they'll be a different material so they'll still work." Harry answers with a shark like grin.

* * *

Dean follows Harry around the house with a bucket of rocks separated by what kind they are, handing them to him as he asks for them.

"What are we doing this for again?" he asks

"I'm putting up a sort of ward that makes it to where if anything bad DOES get in, it can't get out." Harry replies with a shrug.

"So what, like a Hoodoo birdcage?"

"Pretty much. Except it won't be pleasant for whatever unfortunate bird comes to call it home."

They trade nasty grins, slightly disturbing a passing Sam who had his hands full of dried herbs to use for preparations for the main event that night.

* * *

As the day began to die Harry walked outside followed by all three hunters. Each of which was carrying silver bowl that Harry had melted together earlier from the load of jewelry they had purchased. Each was filled with herbs and certain stones. And pure fresh water. The four of them had spent about a half hour pouring over a map determining Bobby's property line and where the exact locations were for each of the cardinal directions. Harry gestured for them to set everything down on the porch and follow him as he went to consider the mass of disused railroad ties that bobby had assembled. They were solid iron and about the proper length. He considered them carefully and snapped his fingers to clear them of rust. He levitated one and concentrated on it. Deciding to make it more of a block shape than the traditional I that they were. That being done to the lot, he knew there wouldn't be enough so he took a deep breath and began the process of making the gemino. He kept it up until he had ten times the original amount. All about ten feet long. He cast them with protections from rusting and warping along with being tampered with. Then, sincerely hoping the secluded location was worth it drew the familiar symbol of the Devils Trap in the air, like he had seen a young Tom Riddle do his name. He then proceeded to send the ties flying into the air and to their designated locations. Keeping his senses on all of them when they landed he used his magic to fuse them together into one massive design. A Devils Trap a thousand feet in diameter at the very least. It didn't cover the whole property, but it did cover anywhere someone was likely to go.

After the trap was done he promptly sat on a stair and took a couple deep breaths. He was nearing the verge of what he was used to using his magic for. He knew he had access to more, but he'd have to use it more often to be able to acclimate it.

"You dooin ok there" Dean asks him a bit of concern leaking through his expression.

"Yeah." Harry tells him "Just not used to using so much at once."

"Do you need to take a break and do the rest tomorrow night?" Sam asks, his concern blatant.

"No, tonight is the best night for it. Let's get it over with." Harry replies standing up.

As the Devils Trap had come together, true night had fallen and the full moon was shining. Harry took out a sharp silver knife and made a clean incision in his palm, squeezing a fist over each bowl to get the amount of his own blood he though he needed in each one. Fortunately, is didn't require too terribly much. He one bowl to each of the hunters before sending his floating over to true north. He nodded to each of the guys to send them on their way before grabbing a bag of the stones he needed to get this done. Tigers eye for strength, Garnet for power, Amethyst for protection, Opal for Durability, and Onyx for stability. They were each inscribed with the rune for protection. He made a gesture with his hand and each went rocketing in a different direction they would alternate in sequence one every ten feet til they got to the cardinal points where a fist sized quartz would act as an anchor for the ward. Satisfied that the rocks and the Hunters were in their positions, Harry apparated to his spot at true North. He gathered his bowl and held it in both hands before beginning to chanting a language he didn't know. But he had the Headmasters knowledge as a pronunciation guide. As he came to the end of the first of four parts, his bowl jerked from his hand and hung in midair, catching alight with a brilliant green flame. Continuing and judging from the startled shouts from each direction he knew that the same was happening for each of his companions. As he came to the end verse of the chant, the fires turned solid white, a beam shooting out from each and connecting in the air a hundred feet above them. The ward began seeping out from that connection point and joining around the cardinal lines. As the chant was done and the magic hit the stones he had time to register one thought as he saw it flare a brilliant emerald green before starting to fade to invisibility.

'Oh Bugger. Not again.'

Before the darkness of Magical exhaustion claimed him.


End file.
